


His Other Side

by Mademoiselle_Z



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Z/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was a freshman at the Teiko Dormitory High School, and rooming up with a certain redhead who seemed almost perfect. But a slip of tongue made him had to face the senior's darkest side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tale of the Conquered Overbearing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30312) by Verboten Byacolate. 



> Hello, everyone! This is the first time posting my work on AO3. I'm new here, so please kindly guide me!  
> This is inspired by Verboten Byacolate's fiction on fanfictionnet, in which Antonio had a split personality and needed to live together with Romano. This was written way before than Akashi's split personality revealed and some split personality-based problems that found in this fiction was based by true experience.
> 
> Happy reading!

Teiko Dormitory High School.

A high school with over three hundred students from various places around Japan that excel academically and extracurricularly. Nobody could count how many students that have disappointed for failing to enter such prestigious school with a lot of facility that most schools in Japan don’t have.

While the school itself being the most favorite school in Tokyo, the dormitory of the school also offered rooms for two, a bunkbed, two set of desks and chairs, two small closets, and a bathroom for Teiko students. The room weren’t too small, but weren’t too big either.

And there was this Kuroko Tetsuya, of the age 16, enrolling Teiko High School, together with his five friends.

With the height that reached 168 centimeters, light blue hair, a pair of eyes that matched his hair, pale skin, fragile look, and a presence that almost beat the air, he was easy to be forgotten, much less be seen by anyone around him. And such trait made him harder to make friends.

That was why his friends won’t let him wander alone around Teiko High.

This Kagami Taiga had this fiery look of a tiger, but his heart made of cottons, especially when it comes to Kuroko. Aomine Daiki wasn’t much different, but wasn’t too soft like his basketball partner. That Kise Ryouta clinged to Kuroko too much to the point he almost made the other four annoyed. Midorima Shintarou is a bespectacled tsundere with environment-friendly eyes and hair who was obsessed with horoscopes, and often gave Kuroko his “lucky item”, often claimed himself as Kuroko’s lucky item. And last, Murasakibara Atsushi is a big baby with the height of over 200 centimeters, almost gluttony about snacks, but won’t mind sharing some of them with Kuroko.

Kuroko was happy, knowing that his friends care him so much. He cares about them as well.

But sadly, no one of the five will share a room with Kuroko.

The Teiko Dormitory rule: freshmen must share their room with sophomores, while the seniors share the room with each other.

Thus, Kuroko, along with his five friends, were unable to share room with each other.

 

*****

 

Before the first day of school, students should already claim their room and placed their belongings in it. They even can live in the dormitory starting from one week before school starts. Aomine and Kagami already living at the dormitory three days before school, followed by Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara one day later.

And one day before school, the five waited for Kuroko’s last minute arrival. After lunch, they rushed to the gate, welcoming him with open arms and attacking him with chitchats.

“I’m rooming with this scary senpai.” Kagami said with a frightened look in his face, totally ignoring what Kuroko said about his face being much scarier. “He wears glasses. At first I thought he was nice. But once he entered clutch mode, be it while studying nor basketball, he’s scar, especially with this I-am-a-senpai-therefore-you-should-bow-me attitude!”

“My senpai wears glasses too. And he’s scary as well. He smiles a lot, but that what makes him scary! Every nice words uttered from his mouth sound really sarcastic either!” Aomine said.

“This senpai is… I don’t know how to describe him. The first time we introduced ourselves, he called me Shin-chan already. It creeped me out, but it turned out he was the type of the person I can boss around.” Midorima said. “Not that I’m creeped out by him.”

“And this senpai kicks me a loooot!” Kise whined.

“You deserve it, Kise.” Said four different voices, making Kise whine even more.

“And my senpai is Kagami’s older brother. He’s so nice. If I’m doing well, he gives me snacks.” Murasakibara said.

“Doing what?” Kuroko asked, puzzled. “Ah, anyway, where do you claim your room?”

“In the front office. Your senpai probably have arrived at your room, so you might just be given a spare key.”

“Okay.” Kuroko walked to the front office. But, he stopped, turned his head to five others. “And you all are not allowed to visit my room until I get to know my senpai, okay?” He said.

“But why?!”

In a second, Kuroko was nowhere in their sight. They sighed in disappointment.

“That’s too bad… I was supposed to give him his lucky item…” Midorima said as he held a blue handkerchief.

“Oi, don’t drag Tetsu into your horoscope stuff!” Aomine scolded.

“It can’t be helped. It’s not like I care, but Oha-Asa said that Aquarius ranked last today.”

“What?”

 

*****

 

Kuroko was arrived at his room. He stood before the door blanklessly.

“Room 415. Here I go…”

He knocked the door thrice, unlocking it, and entered the room.

And he saw a male around his age inside, sitting before a desk. He turned his head to Kuroko.

He had a pair of red eyes, the hair of the same tone, and gentle look on his face. He smiled as he stood up and approaching Kuroko. It seemed that he was only a bit taller than Kuroko.

“Hello, you must be Kuroko Tetsuya.” He said with a smile. “My name is Akashi Seijuro, your roommate starting today. I hope you’ll enjoy my company.”

“Y-yes,” Kuroko startled. “Please kindly take care of me.” He said with a slight bow.

“For the starters, you can decide where to sleep. Would you prefer to sleep on the lower part of the bunkbed, or on the top?”

“I prefer the top, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s alright. Why don’t I show you everything about this dormitory? You can unpack your stuff later after dinner. Or, do you prefer to take a rest a bit, in case you’re tired after travelling from your home to here?”

Kuroko shook his head. “I’d like a tour, if you do not mind.”

“Perfect… let’s head off, then.”

Akashi showed him every place of the dorm. “The downstairs is where you can find the lounge to relax in, the library, the dining room, and the kitchen. You’ll eat dinner every evening at 7, and don’t be late—at 9, the food will be cleaned. However, if you’re hungry, you can always use the kitchen; do bring your own ingredients, though.

“Library is the place you can study above 10, since at 10 p.m. we must turn off all the lights in our room. They have various study books, light novels, and many other kind of literature. You can borrow a book or two, too, just show your student ID. Since the library at school did not provide non-academic book, you can only find novels and comics in this library.

“Ah, almost forgot, we also have mailboxes on first floor. Because you’re rooming with me, you have to share your mailbox with me, since the mailbox was arranged by the room numbers. Do you mind?”

“I don’t.”

A smile. “Good. We still have one hour before dinner. Let’s take a walk to the park behind the dorm, shall we?”

“Hai.”

 

*****

 

It turned out Kuroko with his five friends were in the same class, class 1-1.

“My senpai is very nice. His name is Akashi Seijuro.”

“Akashi Seijuro? Isn’t he the president of school council~?” Murasakibara asked with umaibo in his mouth.

Kuroko blinked. “Is that so?”

“Oi Kuroko, you can’t be asleep when we were in the opening ceremony.” Kagami said, raising both his eyebrows.

“I guess I did.”

“Come on, Tetsu! At least you should know that you’re rooming with the president! You must asleep in the entire ceremony.” Aomine laughed.

“Says the guy who sleeps in almost every class.” Midorima commented.

“You don’t say Midorimacchi!” Kise chirped. “Ne, Kurokocchi, what he’s like?”

“He’s… nice. He took me to everywhere around the dorm. He also helped me brushing my bed hair since I couldn’t manage it myself on time.”

“No wonder your hair looks neater today! And I didn’t get to brush your hair…” Kise said sadly, tucking his comb back to his bag.

“You’ve got the nicest senpai among ours. That’s a surprise, since I saw your horoscope yesterday. Yesterday was supposed to be your worst luck.” Midorima commented.

“I told you not to drag Tetsu into that stuff!”

“Really? Well… sometimes, unexpected things happen to life… not even horoscope could guess.” Kuroko said, deadpanned.

Midorima glared. “Are you saying that Oha-Asa doesn’t know anything at all?”

“I’m not saying that. There is a lot of stuff Oha-Asa knows even before you know. But, if Oha-Asa tells us every detail in our lives, what’s the fun? Things will get more interesting if we let things happen.”

“That… can be true.”

Kuroko smiled. “Besides, Oha-Asa didn’t need to tell you to befriends with me, we’re already friends, because we let things happen.”

Midorima frozen. To the point his glasses almost crack.

“Ara? Midorimacchi’s blushing!”

“Shut up, Kise! I’m not!”

“OH right! Oi Kagami, I heard registration clubs starts after school! Let’s head to basketball’s!” Aomine exclaimed.

Kagami’s eyes shone. “What? Sure! I heard Teiko’s basketball club is pretty good! Ya in, Kuroko?”

“Sure, please wait for me after school. I have cleaning duty today.” Kuroko smiled slightly.

“Ara, ara, the trio basketball idiots at it again~” Kise chirped. “Let’s head to basketball club too, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi!”

“Hai, after I take some snacks with me~”

“Since I don’t have something to do later, I suppose it can’t be helped.”

 

*****

 

But in the end, the five lost Kuroko in midway.

The place around activities booth was crowded, filled with freshmen and seniors who were working hard recruiting members.

“Why don’t you try chess?”

“Swimming! It feels great!”

“If you are a true Japanese, you should try baseball!”

“…Ah, they’re gone.” Kuroko said, deadpanned.

No, it was actually the other way around.

“Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko turned his head to see who tapped his shoulder and called his name.

“Akashi-senpai?”

The redhead smiled. “What are you doing here? Finding some interesting club?”

“Ah… I actually wanted to register on basketball club with my friends. But we got separated among this sea-people…”

Akashi chuckled. “I believe your friends will eventually meet you. I’m in basketball club too. Why don’t I direct you right to the gym, we can do the registration thing later—it was only a formality, anyway.”

Kuroko nodded, and followed after him.

Once they arrived, Kuroko was stunned by the number of people inside of gym. Probably, half of students of the school were here.

“Kurokocchiiii! There you are!”

A sudden glomp attacked Kuroko right from behind, making Kuroko gave out a slight yelp that almost unnoticed. Akashi turned his head to his side, only to find Kuroko was almost choked to death.

“…Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchiiii~ I’m so worried~! You disappeared just like that~!” Kise gave a half-fake tears, rubbing his face onto Kuroko’s cheek. Then, a minute later, he turned his head to Akashi. “Ah!! President!”

Akashi chuckled. “Just call me Senpai. And besides, you’re already inside the gym. That means you should call me captain instead of president, shouldn’t you?”

“Eeh?!” Kise yelped. Even Kuroko was surprised. “Captain?!”

 

*****

 

There was not any practice for the first-years, so they were told to just sit and watch their seniors practicing.

From afar, Kuroko watched Akashi practicing basketball gracefully. Despite having the smallest figure among the other basketballplayers, Akashi could take care of his opponents quite well. Be it on man-man practice, or in minigames of one-on-one or three-on-three, he dominated them all.

“Machida-san, that’s not how you do it. You were marked by two people before. Instead of taking the risk with shooting right away, you should pass it to your teammate after you make a fake twice.”

“No good, Ichihara-san, you should bend your shoulder a bit more.”

“Are you tired, Imegami-kun? You should take a rest a bit, but don’t let your body becomes cold, alright?”

And more, as a captain, Akashi did his job very well in maximizing the other basketballplayers’ potential, and his tips worked perfectly fine.

“Nee, look at the boy’s basketball club practice!”

Kuroko turned his head. Some of the girls from girl’s basketball club were poking their heads to the gym entrance.

“Ah! Akashi-sama is practicing!”

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“Sure he is! Not to mention he could perfectly balanced his time between club activity, school council matters, and study! I heard he aced all the subjects at the last end term test!”

“He’s the son of the wealthy Akashi family, after all!”

“Huh… so he’s the Gary-stu type, isn’t he?”

Kuroko turned his head. It seemed that Kagami heard those girls as well.

“Kagami-kun, since when you’re sitting behind me?”

“Uwah!!” Kagami yelped. He was sure nobody was sitting in front of him! “I should be the one to ask, Kuroko! Since when you’re sitting in front of me?!”

“Silence, Bakagami. You will disturb those senpais awesome practices!” Aomine appeared beside him, putting his arms around Kagami’s neck.

“Who’re you calling Bakagami, Ahomine?!”

Kuroko sighed and left them be. He continued watching Akashi’s practice.

It seemed Akashi was taking a break. He noticed Kuroko was watching him on the supporter bench, thus, he approached him. His face and body was covered in sweats.

“Do you enjoy watching today’s practice, Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko nodded. “The practice was interesting, and I think it was a bit too tough… but I’d prefer experiencing it than only watching it.”

Akashi chuckled. “You can practice starting tomorrow, Kuroko-kun, so don’t worry.”

“Ah, and…” Kuroko rummaged his bag, searching for something. Seconds later, he took it.

“A towel?” Akashi questioned.

Kuroko gave the towel, which had the same shade of blue as his eyes, to Akashi. “Here, Akashi-kun, you’re soaking wet with sweats. Please wipe them with my towel before you catch a cold.”

Akashi was taken aback for a moment. “That’s unexpected… thank you, Kuroko-kun.” He said, smiling.

“You are welcome, Akashi-senpai.”

“Well, if you do not mind, please wait for me until the practice ends. Let’s go back to the dorm together, okay?”

“I do not mind at all, Akashi-senpai. I’ll be waiting here.”

“Good,” Akashi smiled once again, before returning to practice.

 

*****

 

“We’re home,”

After had a dinner, Kuroko and Akashi returned back to their room.

Kuroko actually did not get to talk much with his friends at dinner. He did not know why, but his friends hesitated to eat together with him. Could it be because he ate together with Akashi?

He secretly preferred to eat together with his friends. He wanted to hang out some more with them. Plus, if he sat together with them, instead of with Akashi, people will look at him less. He did not know how many people had been staring at them since the first time having dinner on one table with Akashi.

But, it wasn’t like he did not enjoy Akashi’s company.

He could feel how people admiring Akashi, judging the way people treat him and the people around him. As if he was unreachable or something like that.

He could feel that he was totally different with the redhead. Or completely the opposite, he might say. Kuroko was the one who drowned in shadows, and meanwhile, Akashi was in the every place the spotlight shone.

“You’re amazing, Akashi-senpai.” He blurted out of nothing.

Akashi blinked. “About what?”

“That’s… um… about you being the president of school council, and at the same time, the captain of Teiko Basketball club.”

Akashi smiled. “Why, thank you.”

 “Is that even possible?” Kuroko bluntly asked.

Akashi was stunned a bit, before letting out another small chuckle. “Are you questioning my capability, Kuroko-kun?”

“I’m sorry, that is not what I mean. But it must be hard to bear two big responsibilities at the same time. No ordinary people could do that.” Kuroko said, honestly. “That’s why I’m wondering, is that even possible?”

“Well, I guess I’m not really ordinary. And I like your blunt personality, Kuroko-kun.” Akashi smiled.

“Am I too blunt?”

“Not that I mind.”

“But aren’t you tired I mean… you study very hard that you aced every subjects, and at the same time you’re handling student council and basketball club simultaneously… aren’t it too tough for you?”

Akashi let out a quiet laughter. “Nothing should be tough for me, Kuroko-kun.”

“You don’t have to push yourself…” Kuroko frowned. “I’m sorry to say this, Akashi-senpai… but you have to set your own limitation over things you do. You’re only a human, after all.”

“I can’t thank you enough for your concern, Kuroko-kun. But I’m doing alright…”

Akashi’s face suddenly became blank.

“I have to do everything perfectly. That’s for what I’m existing.”

“But aren’t you tired with these things, Akashi-senpai?”

“I’m not. And I would like to appreciate if you do not push me further, Kuroko-kun.”

A silence.

“…I’m sorry for intervening your business, Akashi-senpai… but… someone told me once that… the more you’re struggling for perfection… the weaker you’ll get… because it’ll make you obsessed, and—“

“You shut up.”

In a mere seconds, Kuroko had himself thrown on Akashi’s bed, so hard that his back was in pain. Before he could manage himself to get up, Akashi bent down to him, balancing his body, and at the same time trapping Kuroko, with his hands on the right and left of Kuroko’s body.

“A-Akashi-senpai…?”

Kuroko managed to bring up the courage to look at Akashi right in his face. As he was expected, Akashi’s face really shown that he was really pissed at what Kuroko just said. But what he did not expect that…

“I see that you’re really questioning my strength just now…”

… That his left eye somehow looked different than before.

“A-Akashi-senpai… what happened to your…”

Akashi smirked at the bluenette beneath him, with almost teasing manner. He stared at him intensely with his now heterochromatic eyes.

“I’ll show you that you’re wrong tonight… Tetsuya.”


	2. His Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko avoided Akashi at all cost, fearing what else the redhead would do to him... But it was not that simple.

Dorm room number 410…

"Oi, Kagami, I don't really care what the hell your friend had been through for shivering that much, but you better put all blankets, bedcovers, any shit you could find to cover his body! This is your senpai's order!"

"Yeah! …desu."

The room was all mess. The beds are naked without its covers and blankets. Instead, two bedcovers, two blankets, and a basketball jacket jersey piled up in the corner of the room. Baby blue locks could be seen between them if you see thoroughly.

Kuroko's head rose from the piling fabrics. "…I appreciate your kindness, Kagami-kun, senpai, but this is too much."

"But you're trembling, kouhai!" Hyuuga Junpei, a second year and also Kagami's roommate, shouted. He gave a cup of warm green tea to him. "Here, drink this, and you'll get warmer!"

Kuroko, who did not get to say that he was not trembling out of cold, took it and drink it. He sighed.

 

******

 

Ten minutes ago.

"I'll show you that you're wrong tonight, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko was clueless about this situation. Show him what? How? What did it have to do with Akashi pinning him to the bed like this? Won't he punch Kuroko in this very moment? He was clueless, until Akashi buried his head to Kuroko's neck.

"S-senpai? What are you doing?"

"Ssh. Don't say anything."

Kuroko was confused. Disturbing images starting to wander around Kuroko's mind. Perhaps what the older wanted was…

No, no. It mustn't be.

Though only knowing him for two days, Kuroko could tell Akashi wasn't the type to do such thing, not to mention  _forcedfully_ … so it mustn't be. Kuroko was doubting himself…

… Until he could feel an unfamiliar skin wandered around Kuroko's clothed stomach. So ticklish, in a sensual way.

"A-Akashi-sen—no!"

Kuroko tried to push Akashi away, only to have both his hands pinned down once again to the bed. This time, the latter held both of the former's head with a single hand to the bed, just above the blue locks from the freshman, while the redhead continuing the other hand's interrupted journey on the pale, fragile-looking body.

Kuroko was scared.  _Too_ scared.

What was making him more scared than he already was, that, the fact that his body reacted the opposite of the rejections that his mind screamed to himself. Slowly but surely, Akashi lead him to the pleasure he never experienced before.

Minute by minute, Akashi started to loosened his grip from Kuroko's wrists before letting them go. Akashi fully enjoyed the body beneath him, with both his hands that started to wander behind Kuroko's clothes, and his tongue on Kuroko's ear. Kuroko closed his eyes, not sure because he did not want to see Akashi's hungry look, or because he wanted to savor every touch Akashi gave to him.

The tealhead was totally confused. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not. He knew it was wrong. He even struggled when Akashi started it.

But now?

His head was dizzy, he almost couldn't thinking rationally now.

Come on, Kuroko Tetsuya, this situation was disgusting. It did  _not_ feel good at all.

He knew he had to stop, or else, Akashi would surely continue this to the whole new level, and he will regret it…

He won't.

He…

Can't. Just. Let him…!

PUNCH.

A second passed. Akashi found himself punched by the freshman, hard. He was thrown into the floor, cheek swollen.

Neither Akashi nor Kuroko saw it coming.

Kuroko opened both his eyes. The baby blue orbs widened as he saw Akashi lying on the floor. He looked at his hand, then at Akashi, then at his hand, back and forth.

He had just punched his ultimate rapist.

Then, Akashi slowly starting to get up.

Kuroko ran, out of the room, slammed the door closed, ran through the dorm hallway. He took two or three turns—why the hell this dorm is so big?—but moments later, he tripped.

Before he could even stand, a large figure stood before him. That figured turned out to be another certain redhead he knew.

"Kuroko? What're ya doing here?"

 

*****

 

"So you won't tell me why you ran and bumped into Kagami?" Hyuuga asked.

Kuroko faintly shook his head.

He wasn't too sure if he was allowed to tell Hyuuga-senpai about this. What can he explain, anyway? Even he was still too confused about what happened.

"If you're sitting here, who is residing your room now?"

"… Akashi-senpai is… I think…"

Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "You got a fight with him so that you're running away?"

Kuroko was pondering a bit, before letting out another faint shook on his head. "I apologize, Hyuuga-senpai… but I'm currently not in the state in which I'll answer questions willingly. Just take it as we—Akashi-senpai and I—had some argument just now."

Hyuuga sighed. "Okay, then. And do you think you can go back to your room now?"

Kuroko shook his head once again.

He tried his best to not tremble anymore. He tried hard. After all, that was the first time Kuroko was treated that way, even  _unwillingly_.

The more Kuroko remembered  _that_ , the more Kuroko felt himself was dirty.

So dirty.

"Alright, you can sleep here. You'll share the bed with Kagami, he sleeps in the bottom part of the bunkbed."

That made Kuroko's head rose.

"You… you really mean it, senpai?"

"Of course! I don't know what you're going through right now, but all I can do is to give you some space until you settle this whatever-your-problem-with-Akashi thing."

Kuroko smiled. "I… I can't thank you enough…"

"Don't worry about it."

Kagami ruffled his hair. "Hope you won't mind sharing a bed with me."

"I don't mind. Instead, I'm thankful." Kuroko smiled to his best friend, before turning his head to Hyuuga. "Senpai, can I ask questions about Akashi-senpai?"

"Akashi, you say?" Hyuuga made the thinking gesture. "What do you want to know about him?"

"I… I just want to know anything you knew about him… I… I really want to get to know more about my roommate…"

"Well, you do have a point… let me see, he's in the class 2-1 next to mine, 2-2. He is the heir of Akashi Family, apparently his father owns a company or two that makes his family very, pardon me,  _too_ loaded. He is active in the school council and basketball activities. Many told him that he has a good leadership trait. He is well-liked by most female student, yet, it seems he doesn't have any close friends. People often distance themselves and only looking at him from afar, as if he is an unreachable person due to his achievement and his authoritative aura."

"Authoritative aura?" Kuroko repeated.

Hyuuga rubbed his nape. "You know, he may not intimidating and gentle, but he somehow has this aura that screams "I'm your leader" or stuff."

"He's good in leading people, after all." Kagami shrugged.

"He sure is well-liked by most student in this school, but I don't think he really wants any close friends now. No one even knows if he has one."

"Then, do you know anything weird about him, besides that?"

"Anything weird? Hmm… sometimes, he'll look as if he is a different person. You know, he is not pleased when his strength is questioned. He'll get this irritated look.

"Rumors said, he once being told weak so bluntly and so intensely by his basketball opponent when he was younger, because his team was losing ten points. But in the end of the game, his team scored thrice the opponent's score. Days later, Akashi's opponent kept talking about Akashi telling him to just die with his parents, but nobody believes him due to Akashi's gentle personality, and he probably only spreading rumors because he couldn't forgive his defeat anyway."

Kuroko blinked.

Hyuuga laughed. "You know, there is no way Akashi would just tell a random stranger to just die with their parents like that. That's really unlikely. I mean, people will be like, "That graceful Akashi? Are you sure? Did you hit your head anywhere?" or something, heh."

"… Yeah," Kuroko forced a smile. "You're right, Hyuuga-senpai."

 

*****

 

The next day, Kuroko woke up in Kagami's bed. Hyuuga had already prepared himself for school, while Kagami was still brushing his teeth.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-senpai, Kagami-kun…"

"Mowrnin',"

"Morning, Kuroko."

"Here," Hyuuga handed Kuroko some textbooks. "I borrowed it from my friend's roommate who is in different class with you. All of his classes aren't clashing with yours today, so you're free to give them back to me after school. And you can borrow my spare school bag."

"… But… why?" Kuroko was puzzled.

"Well… you ran away last night; you probably aren't ready yet to see your roommate, aren't you?" Hyuuga grinned. "I'm not telling you to just run away from your problem, but I don't know you're ready either. I know that. I've experienced it once with my old roommate. We fought, and I was so mad that I ran away. That time, all I need is just  _time_."

"Really…" Kuroko smiled. Hyuuga might look scary sometimes, but he actually was nice. "Thank you, Hyuuga-senpai."

So Kuroko walked together with Kagami to school. He was relieved that he did not meet Akashi on the way to school, and entered the class safely.

Really, he did not intend to run away, nor want to avoid Akashi. He was just too scared, after what might have happened if he did not punch Akashi hard. Boy, little did Kuroko think, it would make him even angrier.

It was only the second day of the school, how will he managed to go through the rest of the year being his roommate?

"Uwaaah! Kurokocchi goes to school with Kagamicchi!" Kise's irritating voice greeted Kuroko and Kagami as the two arrived at class, not even bothered to say any "good morning" first. "I want to go to school with Kurokocchi too!"

"Uh… I'm sorry." All Kuroko could said, deadpannedly.

"Kurokocchi doesn't need to apologize, as long as he lets me to go to school with him! Oh, I'll pick you up at your room every morning!" Kise chirped.

Kuroko shook his head. "Oh, it's not like that, Kise… I was just spending a night at Kagami's room…"

This attracted the rest of Kuroko's friends' interest who were talking and playing with other students just now.

Aomine gritted his teeth, looking so displeased. "Really? And you said we couldn't play over your room until you get to know this senpai of yours!"

"Gami-chin is so sly~" Murasakibara frowned. "And Kuro-chin is unfair~"

"I'm not saying I envy Kagami, but Kuroko, as a man, you must keep your words wisely."

"Be honest, Midorima."

"Uh…" Kuroko was elbowed by Kagami, as if he wanted him to explain to them. "I actually… kind of had a fight with Akashi-senpai… and I just need another place to sleep in after that fight."

"Really? Was it bad?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"I fight a lot too with Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"It cannot be considered as fighting when there's only one side who kicks and the other only receives." Midorima commented, welcomed by four nods and one cry of "Midorimacchi's so mean!".

"Did he hurt Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

Kuroko shook his head once again. "Um… nope, he did not. We just had an argument, and I feel like running away. I think I just said bad things. And I feel bad… really bad."

Kuroko's eyes winced. There was no way he could tell his friends the truth that he did not even want to remember.

"Bad things? Running away? Two sentences that won't go well with you, Tetsu."

"Yeah, that's Kagamicchi and Aominecchi's thing!"

"Hey!"

 

*****

 

Self-study period.

"Kurokocchiiii! Aominecchi and I gonna hit cafetaria!" Kise said happily as he approached Kuroko's table.

"Oi, don't be too loud, Kise!" Aomine smacked his head. "Wanna join, Tetsu?"

Kuroko frowned. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, but you two should study with me. Don't sneak up to cafetaria like that, that is one bad idea."

"Come on, Kurokocchi! It's good once in a while, no?" Kise smiled happily.

Kuroko sighed. "Honestly, you two…"

"So, does Kurokocchi wants to join us?"

"I might say, no. If I eat now, I'll be full and unable to eat later at lunch… I want to eat together with the others, too…" Kuroko pouted.

And thus, Kise and Aomine's mischievous idea was cancelled. The two obediently followed Kuroko to the library, along with Midorima and Kagami who muttered "idiots…" and Murasakibara who secretly chewing a bubblegum.

"I'll go to this section." Kuroko said, before parted with his friends.

"Kurokocchi? That's the section for the higher grades!"

"Let him be, Kisechin."

It was true, Kuroko did wander through the second year sections of the library. It filled with a lot of books he couldn't understood yet. Yet, he was too interested to care. Finding a lot of books he couldn't understood means finding a lot of books he haven't read before, and that thought couldn't help to make Kuroko's curiosity shrunk.

It was until Kuroko decided to take one of the books he saw, and a hand touched his reaching hand.

"Kuroko?"

And that hand belonged to the person he wanted to see the least.


End file.
